


Forever Yours

by TheMightyGhost



Series: Stories [12]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Cunnilingus, Dildos, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, F/F, Female Loki (Marvel), Fluff and Smut, Lady Loki, Nipple Play, Not Canon Compliant, Seduction, Semi-Public Sex, Smut, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 12:13:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20835272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheMightyGhost/pseuds/TheMightyGhost
Summary: Nobody loves their Queen more than Sigrid does





	Forever Yours

The robes she wore were translucent, barely covering her milky white breasts. The cut of the robe came down to conceal her intimate parts but nothing else, hanging down almost like a loincloth. It was a beautiful black silk fabric, glistening with tiny embedded jewels, but it was most certainly not appropriate for public wear, and most certainly not appropriate for one of the Allfather’s council meetings.

There were thin bindings holding the dress together, one around her waist, one at the centre of her torso, and one coming up around her neck. It meant that if one were to pull too hard on one of the bindings, the entire thing would fall to the ground by her high heeled shoes. It was that rather indecent thought that made Sigrid blush as she watched the Princess saunter towards the table, heels clicking against the tiled floor, dark curls brushing over her pale shoulders and bouncing with each step she took. 

“Forgive my tardiness,” The Princess said, not at all sounding remorseful. Every single council member stared at her, some shocked, some clearly feeling uncomfortable in their trousers, whilst the older members including the Allfather just looked livid. 

There was only one seat vacant at the table. The one directly next to Sigrid. She blushed profusely when the Princess sat beside her, draping an arm over the back of Sigrid’s chair. “Carry on,” The Princess said, gesturing for them all to continue. 

They continued slowly, most eyes still fixed on the new arrival. Sigrid found herself thoroughly distracted, both by the hand playing with her hair and by the hand taking hers and bringing it down to start stroking a well-toned thigh. She exhaled shakily, doing her best to take notes on what was being said, but the incessant droning was difficult to focus on, especially when her hand was guided under the dress of the Princess, grazing over her unclothed core.

She was soaking wet.

Sigrid glanced at her, but the Princess didn’t look at her, pretending to be paying attention to the meeting. Sigrid’s focus drifted to those luscious lips, painted a deep blood red. She licked her own lips, wondering what it would feel like to kiss her. She stopped herself when she realised she had been leaning closer to the Princess, biting on her bottom lip when the Princess glanced at her and flashed her a wink. 

Feeling emboldened, Sigrid dipped the tip of her middle finger between her Princess’s sodden folds, drawing her hand away so she could suck the juices off her finger, eyes locked on the Princess the entire time. Her Princess stared back at her with darkened eyes, nostrils flaring, a hint of rouge gracing her porcelain cheeks. Sigrid could see her stiff nipples poking through the thin black fabric of her barely-there dress. She fought the urge to lean down and take one in her mouth. 

“Lady Sigrid!” 

She swung her head around, going wide eyed when she realised everyone was looking at her. She swallowed thickly, trying and failing not to show her embarrassment at being caught ogling the Princess. 

“Yes, Allfather?”

The Allfather just sighed wearily. “Council dismissed. We will resume our meeting in the morning.”

Sigrid stayed seated, trying to regain her composure as the rest of the council filed out of the chamber. The Princess made no motion to move, simply staying in her seat toying with strands of Sigrid’s golden hair. She smiled at the Allfather when he reprimanded her for causing a scene, her smile growing once the one-eyed King had left the room.

“Well then. What shall we do now?”

Sigrid immediately pushed her chair back, pulling her Princess’s chair around as she sunk to her knees between those beautiful long legs. She pushed up the fabric of the dress and shoved it to one side, diving her head down until she was able to start kissing the Princess’s lower lips. 

“Mmm, good girl…” the Princess purred, fisting a handful of golden hair. “Do you like my dress, angel? I wore it just for you.”

“I love it, my Queen,” Sigrid answered sincerely, barely lifting her lips to speak, gazing up into sparkling emerald green eyes with reverence. “All those old fools are stroking themselves thinking of you.”

Her Princess- no, her  _ Queen  _ laughed. “That was my intention.” She tugged Sigrid’s hair, pulling her up so they could kiss. Sigrid’s hands fell upon her Queen’s plump breasts, pinching and pulling at her firm nipples through the thin material of her robes, eliciting pleased murmurs from her Queen which spurred her on. 

She pushed her Queen’s garments down to expose her breasts, letting out a pleased little whine before she started sucking and lapping at her nipples, burying her face between those luscious breasts. Her Queen hummed in contentment, brushing her long fingers through her golden hair, murmuring praises and encouragements. 

Kissing her way down her Queen’s toned belly, Sigrid settled herself between her legs again, tongue dancing around her clitoris, bringing out a series of loud moans from her Queen that went straight to her core. 

“Mmm… angel… such a good girl for your Queen…” 

“You taste divine, my Queen,” Sigrid murmured, slowly pushing her middle finger between those sodden folds, pumping a few times before adding a second finger. Gazing at her Queen, Sigrid enjoyed the sight of her throwing her head back, pale throat exposed, breasts rising and falling with each shuddering breath she took. Sigrid had an idea, smirking to herself as she conjured up one of her Queen’s favourite toys, a glass dildo which she wet with her own saliva. 

Pushing the toy into her Queen, Sigrid grinned when emerald green eyes snapped open. “Oh, you naughty girl…” she purred, “Worshipping your Queen with her most favourite toy… I shall have to reward you later…”

She thrust the toy in a steady rhythm, keeping her lips firmly encased around her Queen’s sensitive clitoris, drawing out louder and louder moans that echoed around the chambers, no doubt audible to the guards that were stationed outside the doors. The squelching of her Queen’s arousal stirred her own excitement, but she was more focused on giving pleasure for the time being, knowing that later on, she would be most generously rewarded.

Her Queen’s legs shook, a harsh cry tore from out of her as her orgasm surged through her. Her arousal soaked the glass toy and Sigrid’s tongue, and as she was still trembling from the aftershocks, she watched as her golden haired angel cleaned the toy with her mouth before sucking her fingers clean. 

“Mmm… good girl…” She gestured to the table. “Sit.”

“My Queen…” Sigrid dutifully climbed up onto the table and pushed the bottom of her dress up. She tried not to show how excited she was when her Queen removed her undergarments, slipping them into her hidden magical pocket. “Did I please you, my Queen?”

“Very much so,” she purred, leaning over her to press a tender kiss to her soft lips. “Mmm… my most devoted servant… would you do anything for your Queen?”

“Yes! Yes, anything… anything…” Sigrid’s eyes rolled back as slender fingers started pushing into her. “I would do anything for you… anything… I swear…”

“Such a good girl…” Her Queen continued kissing her passionately, pumping her fingers quicker, her thumb rubbing circles against her clitoris. Sigrid couldn’t hold herself up any longer, falling flat on her back across the table, nails digging grooves into the wood. “Yes, that’s it… scream my name, angel, I want the whole of Asgard to know who you belong to!”

“You, my Queen! I belong to you!” Sigrid cried out, hips juddering frantically. 

“My name. Say it!” 

Her body arched upwards. 

“Say my name!”

“Loki! LOKI!” 

“Louder!” 

Her fingers were replaced by the toy, pumping into her at an abnormally fast pace, wandering hands groping her breasts, pinching and pulling at her nipples through the fabric of her dress, soft luscious lips sucking on her neck. 

“Loki!”

“Louder! LOUDER!”

_ “LOKI!” _

Her head whacked the table hard as she came, her whole body quivering, her voice growing hoarse from her shouts of pleasure. She let out a weak sob, breathing heavily, reaching blindly for her Queen. 

She climbed on top of the table to join Sigrid, her long, lithe body draping over her protectively, possessively, slender fingers stroking her burning cheeks, luscious red lips pressing kisses all over her, helping her calm down from her intense high. 

They both looked up when the doors banged open, Sigrid mortified at the sight of the Allfather storming in, a thunderous expression on his lined face. 

“Did you not learn from last time? I told you to stop having sexual intercourse in the council chambers! Both of you, get out! Now!”

Sigrid squealed when her Queen lifted her up off the table and instantly teleported them both to her royal chambers. Her Queen set her down on the queen-sized bed, removing her scandalous dress with a flick of her wrist.

“Well, wasn’t that fun, darling?” 

Sigrid giggled, stretching her arms out so her Queen would embrace her. She nuzzled into her neck, giggling louder when her Queen whispered, “I think we can have more fun in the bath, don’t you agree?”

“Yes, my Queen. I quite agree.”

Sigrid dutifully followed her Queen to the bathing chamber, holding her hand the entire time. Once the bath water was running, her Queen turned to her and whispered, “I adore you, my beautiful angel. Promise to never leave me?”

“I promise. I love you, my Queen, so much…” 

“Sigrid, darling, there is no need to call me your Queen all the time.” Loki smiled fondly down at her, smiling wider when Sigrid gave a tentative nod. “I love the way my name sounds coming from your pretty little lips.”

Sigrid blushed, acting all coy when Loki started undressing her. 

“I love you, Loki,” she whispered softly, “Love you…”

“And I love you, my beautiful angel.” She pressed a kiss to Sigrid’s belly. “You are my beautiful goddess, you are mine and only mine.” She lifted Sigrid up and set her down into the warm bath water, quickly joining her. Loki’s fingers grazed over the necklace her golden angel was wearing, marvelling at the golden ring embedded with a gleaming emerald. “Forever mine.”

“Forever yours.”


End file.
